A lonely Ice Cream
by Marineblau12
Summary: "You can't buy happiness, but you can buy ice cream. And that's kind of the same thing." -Unknown . . SaixHinata, slight SasuxHina/Dedicated for Emo-chan and all of Hyuuga Hinata lovers. .


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Pair: Sai x Hyuuga Hinata**

**.**

**.**

**A lonely Ice Cream**

**.**

**.**

"_**You can't buy happiness, but you can buy ice cream. And that's kind of the same thing."**_

_**-Unknown**_

.

.

Semangkuk es krim yang kesepian berdiri di atas meja coklat tua berkaki empat. Warnanya keunguan, kalau bukan anggur, mungkin bluberi. Di dinding mangkuk kaca itu, bulir-bulir embun menggantung. Beberapa telah meluncur turun dan jatuh, membentuk lingkar basah di atas kayu.

Di samping mangkuk itu, ada buku tebal berkulit coklat yang telah tertutup. Lalu, ada juga sebuah tangan yang memegang sendok dan mendekat. Seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan mata besar yang cerah sedikit menunduk dan memajukan wajahnya, lalu menghirup dalam-dalam aroma es krim rasa buah. Lengkungan senyumnya muncul tak lama kemudian.

Dia pasti sangat menyukai es krim itu.

Lalu, bel toko berbunyi.

Gadis itu berhenti.

Empat remaja masih berpakaian sekolah lengkap masuk ke dalam toko. Sinar matahari yang berwarna keemasan seolah menjadikan mereka objek pencahayaannya yang paling indah waktu itu. Di deret paling pinggir, ada pemuda berambut gelap yang tetap bertahan pada wajah impasifnya. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, pemegang juara umum di angkatannya.

Di sebelahnya, ada Uzumaki Naruto, senpai yang hebat sekali bermain bola. Rambutnya pirang dan bermata biru. Rumor yang beredar bilang kalau ayahnya asli inggris. Dia punya senyum yang hangat dan selalu nampak gembira.

Tanpa sadar, gadis berambut panjang dengan es krim bluberi di mejanya tersenyum sambil merona.

"Ne, Sakura-chan mau pesan apa nanti?"

"Stroberi," jawab gadis berambut merah jambu yang ada di sebelahnya. Dia adalah Haruno Sakura, siswi kelas tiga yang sering memenangkan olimpiade nasional di bidang fisika. Dia juga mengikuti klub judo sekolah dan kemampuannya tak diragukan.

Ah! Es krimnya jadi terlupa.

Tangan itu kembali mendekat dan menyendok krim dingin di dalam mangkuk, membawanya mendekat ke arah mulut yang hampir terbuka.

Pemuda yang terakhir dari rombongan itu menoleh, memperlihatkan mata hitamnya yang gelap dan tersenyum lebar sambil melambai ke arah si gadis yang hampir mencicipi es krimnya. "Hai!" mulutnya mengucapkan itu tanpa suara. Matanya tertelan permukaan kulit ketika senyumnya semakin lebar.

Gadis itu berhenti dan terpaku.

Es krimnya mencair, jatuh dari pinggiran sendok dan menghantam meja.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tertawa.

.

.

Namanya Sai. Dia dan ketiga rekannya yang lain adalah senpai Hinata di sekolah. Tak banyak yang bisa diketahui darinya selain kemahirannya dalam melukis. Keindahan lukisannya bahkan mengalahkan guru seni sekolahan. Dia adalah pemuda berkulit pucat dengan mata dan rambut yang hitam. Di SMU Konoha, dia salah satu target incaran para siswi.

Dia bukan orang yang banyak bicara, tapi tidak terlalu pendiam seperti Uchiha. Kalau wajah, dia tak kalah. Dia cukup keren, hanya saja agak tertutup hingga terkesan dingin dan acuh. Persis seperti Uchiha.

Saat ini, dia dan kelompoknya berjalan menuju meja kosong beberapa meter di depan Hyuuga yang hanya bisa memandangi senior pirangnya dengan tatapan rindu.

Pasangan pirang dan merah jambu duduk membelakanginya, hingga hanya tersisa punggung mereka untuk Hinata lihat. Sementara itu, Sai duduk agak di tepi, memberikan pandangan bebas hambatan dari arah Hinata. Pemuda itu hampir menyendokkan es krim coklatnya ketika dia melihat gadis Hyuuga itu seperti melamun dan melihat kosong ke arahnya. Alisnya terangkat sebelah, lalu kembali tersenyum, menggoda.

Gadis kelas dua SMA itu buru-buru menunduk dan menarik mangkuk es krimnya mendekat. Wajahnya memerah.

Pintu toko es krim itu terbuka, dan Hinata pergi bersama sepupu laki-laki yang datang menjemputnya.

Es krim bluberinya tertinggal setengah, mencair, dan sendirian di atas meja.

.

.

Minggu berikutnya, gadis berambut panjang dari keluarga Hyuuga itu datang kembali. Kali itu, dia duduk sambil membaca buku ditemani es krim bluberi kesukaannya. Lensa kotak tanpa bingkai bertengger manis di tulang hidungnya, mata cerahnya jadi terlihat sedikit lebih kecil kini. Sambil terus memusatkan perhatian pada setiap detil yang ditulis dalam buku, tangan kanannya bergerak menyendok es krim. Tapi sesuatu menahannya.

Sendoknya menabrak sendok lain yang telah lebih dulu masuk ke mangkuk es krimnya. Hinata mengikuti arah tangan dan lengan itu bermuara.

Akhirnya dia sadar kalau ada orang lain yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan wajah ditutupi majalah. Meski begitu, Hinata bisa melihat name tag yang ada di seragamnya.

Matanya sedikit membesar karena terkejut.

Seakan sadar diperhatikan, orang itu menurunkan buku dari wajahnya dan melirik singkat. "Aa?" suaranya benar-benar terdengar polos dan tak tahu apa-apa, tapi tarikan kecil di sudut bibirnya mengindikasikan hal lain.

"I-ini es krimku, Senpai."

"Ah!" dia mengangguk, "Maaf," katanya, lalu tertawa kecil dan berdiri, "Senang bertemu," tambahnya kemudian sebelum pergi dan melambai tanpa perlu berbalik.

Dia sama sekali tak terlihat seperti orang yang menyesal.

Aa, Sai-senpai meninggalkan majalahnya.

Hinata mengambilnya dan mulai membuka satu persatu halaman. Tiap lembarnya penuh lukisan cantik yang begitu rumit. Mata keunguannya berbinar tatkala ia menemukan ketertarikan lain selain es krim dan pelajaran sekolah.

Semangkuk es krimnya lagi-lagi terlupa.

Kali ini, ada dua sendok logam yang saling bersilang di dalamnya.

.

.

Naruto itu… seperti matahari. Dia selalu cerah, menyinari dan menginspirasi orang yang ada di sekililingnya untuk terus mau berusaha. Dia pantang menyerah, salah satu sifat yang membuat Hinata kagum sekaligus suka.

Terlahir dikeluarga terpandang sebagai anak pertama membuat Hinata harus menerima beban yang cukup besar. Dia diharapkan untuk bisa menjadi pemimpin di klannya, bisnis keluarganya, dan pengganti sang ayah nanti. Sebagai seorang yang tertekan, dia begitu rindu kebebasan. Dan ketika matanya melihat Naruto yang waktu itu berselimut peluh di lapangan sekolah sambil menendang bola sendirian, dia seolah menemukan kebebasannya sendiri.

Dia ingin seperti pemuda itu, yang selalu berusaha tanpa peduli cemohan orang lain. Dia ingin berusaha juga untuk jadi sesuatu yang dia suka, tanpa ada intervensi ayah dan keluarga. Hinata, untuk pertama kalinya, menemukan keberaniannya untuk jadi dirinya sendiri.

"Sai-senpai, bisa ajari aku melukis?"

Hinata berkedip.

Seperti biasa, dia ada di kedai es krim dengan es bluberi favoritnya. Dan Sai, secara tak terduga hadir juga di sana dan mengambil bangku di meja tepat di depan Hinata dan menghadap gadis itu, Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tentu."

Jika bicara tentang Sai, selain kemahirannya dalam hal melukis, Hinata tak tahu apa-apa lagi. Dia tak punya nama keluarga. Tak punya orang tua, tapi kaya. Gosip para siswi bilang kalau orang tua Sai adalah konglomerat, namun mereka meninggal saat terjadi kecelakaan pesawat.

Sai cukup populer. Banyak siswi tertarik karena macam-macam alasan. Mungkin wajah, senyumnya yang lebar, lukisannya yang cantik. Apapun itu, Sai memang seorang idola.

Sekarang, pemuda pucat itu sedang mengajari siswi yang jadi teman sekelas Hinata. Gadis manis yang Hinata kenal dengan nama Ai itu merona. Tangan Sai menggenggam tangannya, berusaha menunjukkan cara menyapukan kuas yang benar. Mereka terlihat begitu dekat.

Poni kehitaman yang agak panjang milik pemuda tanpa marga itu bergerak ringan mengikuti tangannya yang menari di atas kertas gambar. Ai berusaha menahan senyum sumringahnya ketika senpai idolanya berada dekat sekali.

Alis Hinata berkerut bingung sembari menyuapkan es krim ke mulutnya.

Seingatnya, teman-temannya sering mengeluh bahwa Sai adalah siswa yang susah didekati, tak pernah mau menerima hadiah mereka, dan selalu menolak mengajarkan mereka melukis. Dia adalah makhluk individu sejati yang hanya bersosialisasi dengan Naruto, Sakura, dan kadang Sasuke.

"Sudah mengerti?"

"Iya. Terima kasih, Sai-senpai."

Jadi, kenapa sekarang dia mau mengajari Ai?

"Ah, sama-sama," mata hitam itu melihat ke arah Hinata yang menatapnya, "Sampai jumpa." Dia tersenyum, dan saat gadis teman sekelas Hinata telah pergi, sebelah matanya mengedip nakal.

Hinata langsung melempar pandangannya ke kiri dengan gugup.

Di saat yang sama, Sasuke mendongak.

Mata mereka bertemu.

Uchiha Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung melihat pipi juniornya yang memerah. Dia terdiam agak lama sebelum memejamkan mata dan tersenyum kecil. Dia berdiri, lalu berjalan mendekat.

Hinata panik. Jemarinya mencengkram erat mangkuk es krim yang basah.

.

.

"Kamu ngelihatin aku?"

"Enggak," Hinata menyahut pelan, takut.

"Terus, kenapa tadi aku ngelihat kamu merhatiin aku?" Nada bertanyanya terdengar seperti orang yang sedang bercanda. Hinata mendongak, mendapati Uchiha Sasuke, si Pangeran Es yang selalu dingin, tersenyum. Meski kecil, dia tetap tersenyum.

Hinata menemukan dirinya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Dia…

…well, terpesona.

Sampai suara mangkuk jatuh mengudara.

.

.

"Ups! My mistake!"

Senyuman lebar yang palsu dari siswa berambut hitam yang mahir melukis.

Si ahli lukis meminta maaf pada pramusaji yang memunguti pecahan mangkuk, memberinya beberapa lembaran uang dan meminta maaf sekali lagi sebelum melirik manik optik lavender yang membesar.

Hinata merasa kedua kaki kecilnya tertanam di lantai marmer toko es krim. Dia berdiri dan tak bisa lari. Sai mengambil langkah lamat-lamat, seolah menantang Hinata untuk segera pergi. Tapi gadis itu tak bergerak dan cuma bisa diam. Sai terlihat senang.

"Hallo?"

Nafas satu-satunya Hyuuga yang ada di situ tercekat.

.

.

"A-aku… aku… a-aku tidak m-memperhatikanmu!"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata sedikit berteriak.

Ruangan ramai itu seketika jadi sepi.

Entah dari mana, pikiran bahwa Sai juga akan menanyainya dengan pertanyaan yang sama dengan Sasuke muncul. Merasa harga dirinya sebagai seorang junior terancam karena dituduh melirik dua orang senior terkenal, Hinata langsung menyangkal tuduhan yang tak pernah sempat dilontarkan itu.

.

.

Hinata, meski gagap, sukses membentak Sai tepat di wajah pemuda itu.

Para spektator yang ada di ruangan itu berhenti dan menarik nafas.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya.

.

.

"Aa? Kenapa berkata seperti itu?" Sai duduk di sisi Hinata, tangannya bergerak menarik pergelangan gadis itu, membawanya juga duduk di sebelahnya. Di lain sisi, Sasuke masih berdiri. "Aku kan tidak bertanya."

Hinata malu, juga ingin marah dan menertawakan dirinya. Emosi ini begitu rumit.

"Lagi pula, kalau kamu mengatakannya dengan tubuh gemetar dan wajah merah seperti itu, yang ada aku justru salah paham. Kamu kayak maling yang tertangkap basah. Bisa apa aku selain menegasikan ucapanmu? Aku bisa saja berpikir kalau kamu itu memang memperhatikan aku."

Gadis itu hampir pingsan.

"Karena aku sudah terlanjur salah paham dan mengira kamu memang memperhatikanku, bagaimana kalau kita biarkan saja hal itu terjadi?" Sai menggaruk dagunya dengan telunjuk, memasang pose berpikir, "Karena aku mikir kamu memperhatikan aku, aku juga jadi berpikir kalau kamu suka aku. Karena aku suka kamu dan mikirnya kamu juga suka aku, jadi aku rasa gak masalah kalau kita jadian, kan?"

"Aa?"

"Dan Sasuke, tolong jangan ganggu Hinata. Dia pacarku sekarang." Pidato panjang itu diakhiri dengan senyuman lebar.

Sasuke tak bergerak.

.

.

"Kamu rajin belajar, ya?"

Ucapat itu membuat Hinata mengadah, lalu tersenyum menyapa orang yang mengambil tempat di sebelahnya. Dia melepas lensa bacanya sebelum memandang penuh ke arah Sai yang wajahnya terlihat sedikit lelah.

"Senpai?"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kuliahnya?"

"Lancar."

Setahun dari peristiwa waktu itu, Sai yang telah jadi mahasiswa datang kembali menemui Hinata di awal libur musim panasnya.

Saat tiba, dia datang dengan kaus lengan panjang berwarna hitam, jeans panjang yang berkerut menumpuk di mata kaki, dan sepatu kets berwarna hitam dengan garis merah. Ranselnya dia letakkan di bawah bangku tempat dia duduk.

"Aku ingin kita nonton."

"Bukannya Senpai baru pulang?"

"Tapi aku ingin kita nonton."

"Ada film bagus?"

"Ada. Mau?"

"Boleh."

Hinata menyanggupi. Sai tersenyum, berterima kasih.

Lalu mereka berdua pergi.

Di atas meja, ada semangkuk es krim bluberi dan semangkuk lagi es krim rasa coklat.

.

.

Akhirnya, es krim bluberi yang kesepian punya teman.

.

.

**Tamat**

.

.

**A/n:**

**Hallo Emo-chan, apa kabar? Semoga kamu belum lupa dengan rikues ini ya? Semoga juga kamu gak kecewa….:)**

**Maaf pairnya malah Sai x Hinata yang justru sedikit peminatnya. Aku hanya merasa cuma Sai yang cocok buat jadi peran utama di fiksi ini. Maaf juga karena ceritanya ini es krim, bukan es yang kamu bilang waktu di pm #aku lupa namanya apaan#… wkwkwk.**

**Dan… maaf kalo ada banyak kesalahan di sini eg. Typo, ooc akut, ceritanya gak sesuai dengan cerita kamu, dan lain sebagainya. Aku bener-bener berusaha, tapi kayaknya tetep gak maksimal… hahah #ketawa miris.**

**Satu-satunya hal yang mirip di sini dengan cerita Emo-chan adalah mereka berdua ketemuannya di kedai es. T.T #maaf ya…**

**Semoga kamu gak kecewa…**

**Dan buat teman-teman yang lain, silahkan ripiu ya?**

**(^^)**

**REVIEW PLEASE (_ _)**


End file.
